hscboardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Maths : Types of Sums
Mathematical Logic Matrices # Elementary Transformations # .. ## Minors & Co-factors ## Finding Adjoint of Matrices ## Inverse by Transformation Method ## Inverse by Adjoint Method # Linear Equations in 3 Variables ## Solve using Method of Inversion ## Solve by Reduction Method Trigonometry # Principle & General Solutions # Polar Co-ordinates # sine rule , cosine rule , projection rule . # Half Angle Formulae , Area of Triangle , Hero's Formula # Principle Solutions of Inverse Trigonometric Equations # Properties of Inverse Trigonometric Functions Pair of Straight Lines # Pair of Straight Lines through Origin ## Joint Equation of Line ## Separate Equations ## Auxillary Equation ## Conditions for Nature of pair of Lines ## Acute Angle between Pair of Straight Lines # Pair of Straight Lines not passing through Origin ## Joint Equation ## Acute Angle between pair of lines ## Separate Equations ## Condition for Pair of Lines Vectors # Conditions for Collinearity & Coplanarity # Section Formulae # Scalar Triple Product ## Simplifications ## Volume of Parallelopiped ## Volume of Tetrahedron # Geometric Applications of Vectors ## Finding Centroid ## Proofs in Geometry ## 3D Geometry # Direction Cosines , Direction Ratios # Angle between two lines in Space Lines # .. ## Vector Equation of Line & Cartesian Form ## Conditions for Parallel and perpendicular Lines ## Collinearity & Coplanarity of two lines # ... ## Distance from a point ## Finding Foot of Perpendicular ## Shortest Distance between Skew Lines Planes # Vector Equation of a Plane # . ## Acute Angle between two planes ## Acute Angle between Plane and Line ## Conditions for coplanarity Linear Programming Problems # Formation of LPP # Maximize / Minimize # Finding Feasibility (Special Cases of LPP) Continuity # ... ## Check for Continuity , using limits ## Given the function is continuous , find the unknown value 'k' ## Removable & Irremovable Discontinuity ## Continuity and Conditions ## Checking Continuity in at border of intervals # Continuity in Intervals Differentiation # Differentiability & Continuity # Composite Functions # Inverse Trigonometric Functions # Logarithmic Differentiation # Implicit Functions # Parametric Functions # Higher Order Derivatives Application of Derivatives # . ## Tangents & Normals ## Rate Measurer # Approximations # Increasing / Decreasing Functions # LMVT & Rolle's Theorem # Maxima & Minima Integration # Basic Functions # Substitution Method # sine-cosine or ex in numerator as well as in denominator # Completing the Squares # Substitutions for achieving C.T.S. # Substitutions for achieving C.T.S. # Special Substitutions # Integration by Parts (u.v) # ex [ f(x) + f'(x) ] # Root of a2 - x2 # Partial Fractions Definite Integration # Integrals as Limit of Sum # Basic Definite Integration # By Substitution # by Integration by parts # By Partial Fractions # Properties of Definite Integrals Application of Definite Integration # Areas Differential Equations # .. ## Degree & Order of a Differential Equation ## Verification of Differential Equation (Prove that sums) # Formation of Differential Equations # .. ## Solution of Differential Equations (by integrating) ## Solution of Differential Equation when x & y are inseparable ## Solution of Differential Equation (Reduction to variable separation form) # Homogenous Differential Equations # Linear Differential Equations # Application of Differential Equations Probability Distribution # Random Variables : Identify Discrete or Continuous # Probability Mass Function ## Identification ## Find unknown 'k' ## Finding Probability Distribution and sketching Graph ## Finding Cumulative Distribution # Expected Value , Variance & Deviation # Probability Density Function ## Identification ## Find unknown 'k' ## Finding Probability Distribution and sketching Graph ## Finding Cumulative Distribution Binomial Distribution # Probability based on Binomial Distribution # Mean , Variance and Deviation # Word Problems Category:Maths Revision